Story
"When we aren't granted our Happy Ending, we seek to find what determines our existence in this world, the scars of our battles drawing a map along our skin, a cry for existence, the unknown hiding in the shadows. This new Fairy Tale shall be written with the blood of the people we lost on our way, along with our own." Two years have passed since Fabula has granted a haven for the Fairy Tales fleeing from their unavoidable, unfortunate fates in their own books. A world turned to be ruled by destruction and desperation, wastelands ranging from the sea to the green forest of Pandelion, replacing what once used to be a shelter. The pained cries of mutated flora and fauna echo through the woods. Forced into a life of agony, through the hands of a man who claims to be the lawful ruler of the world, the tortured creatures roam the once peaceful world. Though all appears lost, a small group of survivors remained through the years. Despite the hardships, those who have lost their friends along the way are seeking to find signs of life to reunite and reclaim a future worth living for. The tales are facing nature in its whole with no place to return to. Uncertain of how many people enter through the world's doors without their knowledge, a never ending journey to meet and protect them from harm begins. Displeased by their presence, enemies threathen to place obstacles into their way, wishing for the rivers to be tained by their blood. In a world designed by desperation and hatred the Fairy Tales have to find their purpose in order to battle their disappearance, a race against time. Once scattered and hidden, the Fairy Tales' books, their hearts and permission to remain in this world, are locked behind hardships and growth. Seperated from their other half, a slumbering dragon, the world's heart, remains the only balance between friend and foe. Who is to find it and claim control is determined by the bravery of each individual. The whispers of the wise natives of the world talk of an inner strength so great, slumbering in the heart of every soul, a powerful weapon to slay back evil and return the world to its original beauty. Will their own Happy Ending grant the same to the entire world or will this story yet again end in blood? ♣ Ordo Fabula is a group basing on twisted fairy tales, that lost their happy ending in their own story and therefore left their book to find a new purpose in life. Fabula, a world created by the young girl Colette, who has escaped the reality of her own world, grants a second chance and a home to the fairy tales. Fabula is a parallel world between each fairy tale universe and consists of their parts, a breathing world, the place where Fairy Tales become "real". Dangers to taint their books, which is their metaphorical heart, lure around every corner. Depression, desperation, or maybe the sharp fangs of their enemies may end their life in the blink of any eye. If your character grows enough, they may get rewarded with not only a permission to stay in the world, but yet an even greater proof of existence. The task of your character in this story is to fight for their survival and find their purpose to earn their permanent life. A book is hidden and can only be obtained by character development. The daily life in this world is filled with things that have to be done for surviving and co-existing. The story revolves mainly around the survivors of the past, however several different stories and events will allow you to progress the roleplay to your likes. Category:All Pages Category:Group